Maybe, just maybe...
by nataliepotter
Summary: Hiya it's my first fic so be nice. Set in harry and cos 7th year and Hermione has feelings for a certain someone... Please r/r
1. Feelings...

Hiya everyone this is my first fic so don't be mean ok? Please r/r even if it's bad. Takes place in 7th year r/h fluff with maybe a little h/g. enjoy!  
  
Maybe, just maybe..  
  
Hermione couldn't concentrate on her potions homework. She knew the reason why and she tried to block it out of her head but however hard she tried that thought just kept coming back to her, the same thought she'd been having for a few weeks now. Her and Ron, together.  
  
She never realised she had feelings for Ron until a few months back when he started dating Lavender. He hadn't really changed but had become really popular somehow. Hermione was ecstatic when they split up last week but she didn't have the guts to tell Ron how she felt about him. Even if she did she'd be worried that Ron would just throw it back in her face, or that it would ruin their friendship. They were good friends now, they no longer bickered at every opportunity, instead it was Harry and Ron who had stayed up late arguing. Hermione allways found herself picking up the pieces. She had become head girl at the beginning of her 7th year and found the responsibility hard, all that homework and then Ron and Harry to sort out too. She found it too hard and sometimes she just wanted to melt into Ron's arms and hold him. Why was she getting so soppy? She had definitely changed from the school work first Hermione who allways kept her head above the ground, now she was sinking so fast it felt like she had been dropped into a pit of quicksand. Sure, she had other friends who could help her out but she didn't feel like telling anyone apart from herself. Suddenly Ron and Harry, drenched in mud from quidditch practise, awaked her out her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Herm, aah potions homework we'll be down in a minute to come do ours. Ron, come on stop staring at Melissa and start walking up those stairs!" Harry's speech was rather sweet, Hermione thought, since Ron had made his crush on Melissa apparent to the whole house before Harry could easily say that. No-one knew how much Hermione was jealous of Melissa with her straight, blonde hair and perfect figure, Ron had fallen head over heels 'in love' with her the day after she had transferred from America and was at her every becking call. Hermione labelled her as a spoilt brat before she even got to know her and refused to say more than two words to her at once. Just after they had left Ginny Weasley came up to Hermione and started babbling on about Harry again. Babbling on about Harry was one of Ginny's favorite pastimes ever since the beginning of time, well, that's what it felt like. "So do you really think he likes me Herm because you said the other day he might. Do you think he's too scared to make the first move or were you wrong and does he hate me?" Harry and Ginny, in Hermiones opinion, both fancied the pants off of each other (and that was an understatement!) and should go out with each other before they found someone else.  
  
"Gin, how many times do I have to tell you he really likes you, go for it you've really got nothing to loose!"  
  
"You think? I'm not sure but oh god I will. No, no I won't. Maybe, maybe. Aah, what's gotten in to me I might as well just leave it altogether."  
  
"No Gin don't. Think about it."  
  
"Okay, but what's wrong with you lately, I haven't seen you smile in weeks."  
  
Hermione forced a smile and said "Well, you know. Schoolwork then being head girl. It all gets a bit too much sometimes."  
  
"Wow even for you! Well ive gotta go Herm but I'll see you, thanks for listening!"  
  
"Bye Gin." Hermione didn't know why this conversation had refreshed her so much. Maybe Ron did like her. Or maybe not. It was a give and take issue that she just had to solve.  
  
A/n I know its short but what do you think? 


	2. Arquad

Maybe, just maybe. Chapter 2  
  
A/n sorry the last chapter was small promise to make this one better as I've finished my French project! Disclaimer; forgot it last time but all characters accept Melissa belong to j/k, the best person EVER. Ps the film is cool, but not as good as the book!  
  
At dinner that night Ron couldn't keep his eyes off Melissa, Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off Ron and Harry and Ginny kept catching each other's eye, too! Hermione was the only one who really felt something, though. But how could she tell Ron when he was drooling all over her. She felt an urge to go and smack Melissa hard and only stopped herself when she looked at Ron and forced herself to think I love him don't I? She had read about unrequited love in muggle fairytales and felt like she was a princess locked up in a tower waiting for her prince to come fetch her. But before that happened she realised she'd have to sort out someone else's love life first. She felt it was her duty to talk about Ginny with Harry. She got him alone in the common room while Ron was flirting with Melissa. "Harry, sit down we need to talk, it's about Ginny." Harry sat down and gave her a puzzled look, but went on.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"You and me both know you like her and, well, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to work out she likes you, so."  
  
".So what you're saying is ask her out and live happily ever after like in the fairytales."  
  
"Exactly my point. Come on Harry!"  
  
"I would if well, I would if she wasn't Ron's freaking sister. You realise how arquad that would be Hermione, it's like you deciding you were madly in love with Ron, just arquad."  
  
Harry stopped dead at the look on Hermione's face. Surely it wasn't true? But before he got the chance to say something else she ran, tears streaming her eyes, up the stairs to her dormitory. Oh great job Harry, just great, you've really got a way with the ladies, NOT. Harry did what he thought was best, and just left her. Steady, levelheaded Hermione would sort herself out, surely. But was she so level headed any more?  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was among the other members of Melissa's fan club in trying to woo her over, unsuccessfully. She paid about as much attention to him as a fly on the wall. In other words, not a lot. In the end he gave up and went to sit down next to Harry, who was looking a little anxious and very thoughtful. "Hey Harry. What's up?"  
  
"Err. Ron I need to talk to you."  
  
"OK, go ahead, I'm all ears."  
  
"Well, oh I'll just get on with it. I was wandering how, well, how you would take it if me and Ginny were to, um, go out, you know." I don't think anyone in the Gryffindor common room was expecting anything like what happened next.  
  
Hermione was sobbing heavily in her dormitory, trying to block out what Harry had just said to her. Arquad. She seemed to be blocking out a lot recently. Arquad. Why did she pay so much attention to what he said. Arquad. After all he was only Harry.  
  
ARQUAD  
  
That's what her and Ron would be like together then was it? Well, she would show them, she would show everybody. They could be together and it was possible. She would go downstairs and find Ron and tell him how she felt.  
  
A/n aahh its even shorter sorry but homework is homework and it needs to be done! 


	3. Taking it thurther

A/n I'm so pleased. I had a good Monday at school and I come home to three good reviews! I promise to make this one longer but you'll see! Thanks for u three who reviewed- you made my day!  
  
Chapter 3 Taking It Thurther  
  
But Hermione returned to the common room to find chaos. Everyone was talking excitedly together like something important had just happened. Hermione pushed passed the crowed that had formed around someone. She stopped dead when she'd managed to get passed an excited Neville, and saw Harry holding a bleeding nose and Ron looking back at him in disgust. Oh no, not these two again. What are they fighting about this time? Thought Hermione as she surveyed the scene. Ron came up to her and said; "Guess what? He's been stalking my sister, God knows maybe even worse!"  
  
But Harry quickly responded; "I have not been stalking her and all I asked was could I ask her out what's wrong with that?" A few people gasped at what Harry had just said and Hermione saw Ginny smiling, sitting by the fire doing some work. "Ron stop getting so worked up over nothing and come and talk to me. Harry, I'll talk to you later." The crowd parted to let Hermione and Ron sit down on some chairs. "Err...Private conversation here people, get on with your own business!" said Hermione in a non- Hermione way. Everyone got back to what they were doing still gossiping about the earlier events. "Look Ron, Harry really likes Ginny and he's not gonna hurt her, Hermione said, bravely.  
  
"Well, I guess I did overreact a little. But I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"Look this is Harry were talking about, you think he's really gonna hurt her?"  
  
"I guess not, I think I'd better apologize and make friends."  
  
"So do I, go on then else he won't forgive you."  
  
Ron went bravely over to where Harry was sitting with Seamus and Dean and instead of being greeted he just got ignored. He'd have to say something sometime.  
  
"Err Harry I'm really sorry. Look can we make friends. I shouldn't of overreacted like that!"  
  
Harry smiled and stood up "I'm sorry too, I guess we've both been jerks but I wasn't exactly expecting a punch!"  
  
"Thanks, an about Ginny," he whispered, "I guess it doesn't really matter if you ask her out."  
  
"Thanks Ron. I might go do that now. I'm feeling confident."  
  
"Good luck man, see you," Ron said as he joined Seamus and Dean. Harry looked round. There was Ginny still doing her homework by the fire. Oh **** she heard me saying I wanted to ask her out, thought Harry, oh well at least I won't surprise her then!  
  
He walked up to her and with extreme nervousness saw the girl of his dreams. Her red hair shining in the firelight was enough to make him tremble (a/n too tacky?). "Ginny, well I guess you heard me earlier and well I really, really like you and I wondered if well, you."  
  
".oh come here Harry. Of course I will." And with that she stood up, grabbed him round the waist and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
I don't think either of them realize everyone in the common room was still watching!  
  
A/n thank God for spell check! Was that a cliffhanger? I'm not sure if it was or not. Well I'm sorry it's short but I'm sorry squin, I can't stuff my homework! 


	4. Plucking Up The Courage

A/n im so sorry arquad is my way of spelling awkward silpi thanks! Thanks to all who reviewed and here you go. Disclaimer; you know it, I don't own Harry Potter (sob)  
  
Chapter 4 Plucking Up The Courage  
  
Hermione sat in her dormitory mulling over the nights events. Harry and Ginny were together, finally, and her and Ron.weren't. She had to tell him her feelings someday or he'd go off with someone else and get engaged and then marry her and then have kids! Her mind was running away with her and she had to do something about it. But she didn't think she had the courage to just tell him, inside she felt like a real wimp. A few hours later she had an idea. She could ask Ginny for help! Ginny had asked her advice and now she was with Harry, and they looked really happy. It might not be the best idea but still, anything was worth a try. She drifted off to a dreamless sleep and was only awoken by the sound of her wand alarm clock telling her to get up.  
  
It was Saturday today, the Saturday before Christmas. It was also a Hogsmeade weekend and when Hermione reached the dining hall for breakfast she found everyone exchanging last minute Christmas present ideas. She quickly found Ginny and asked for a word in the common room. When she'd managed to pull her away from Harry for five minutes they walked up to the almost empty common room and sat down. "So what is it you wanna talk about Herm, thanks for your advice me and Harry are going great!"  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that. Look, I think I need some advice of my own."  
  
"Ok Herm anything I can do to help I will. But I charge ten sickles a minute!"  
  
"Oh very funny Ginny! Well I really wanted to trust you with a secret. You see, those feelings you have for Harry I kind of have for someone else and well, oh no this is hard."  
  
"It's ok Herm you can tell me I wont tell anyone."  
  
"Well. Don't tease me but it's Ron. I need to tell him you don't know how much I love him come on Ginny don't laugh!"  
  
"Sorry but, well, it's like me and Harry. Don't you think it's a bit obvious he feels the same way?"  
  
Ron sat in the dining hall listening to Harry babble on at 100 miles per hour about his sister. Sure, he didn't mind them going out if it made them happy but he couldn't help but let his mind wander and found himself thinking about something different. But then she came in, Hermione, his best friend. He wanted to make it more than that. Yeah, he had a crush on Melissa but he even found her to be a bit of an airhead at times. Hermione was intelligent, funny and beautiful all rolled into one. He loved her bossiness, her pro-school attitude. Basically, hr loved her. He didn't know how to tell her, or even if he would. She was with Ginny and Harry suddenly stopped talking and ran over, grabbed Ginny's hand and ran off with her. I only hope they were running to Hogsmeade. Hermione walked over and sat next to Ron. "Moring. How are you?" she asked, politlely.  
  
"Great, I mean apart from hearing Harry gabble on like a turkey (a/n why did I just write that?) about Ginny. Fancy coming into Hogsmeade with me. I still need to but Fred and George something, you can come help me choose."  
  
"Yeah. That would be good. How about we leave at say, ten. I have a little homework to do, just a little."  
  
"OK then that'll be nice. I'll meet you in the common room then," and with that he got up and left. Hermione felt like a little kid again, all excited! She even had a tingly feeling inside her. She was going to Hogsmeade with Ron! She tried not to make a big deal out of it but failed. She soon found herself almost skipping to the library! She was positive this was when she was going to make her move!  
  
A/n thanks for all who reviewed. I'm thinking the next chapter will be called Hogsmeade, what a surprise! If you think this is going nowhere and I should stop writing say now! 


	5. Hogsmeade

A/n hi! I have nothing else to say to you, so just r/r!  
  
Disclaimer; yeah, im jk rowling. NOT.  
  
Chapter 5 Hogsmeade  
  
Hermione was in a hurry. It was five past ten and she hadn't finished in the library. If she didn't finish soon she'd be even later for Ron and he might go without her. So she did something that would make an onlooker in her brain say, "That girl really is in love" and left her homework. Hadn't anyone ever heard of weekends, anyway? She raced down the castle corridors and up the main staircase along a few more corridors and she was there. She quickly said "Giddy Unicorn" to the fat lady so the portrait door fell open ("these 7th years, no time to speak to anyone these days") and ran into the common room where she could see Ron sitting next to Harry and Ginny and looking very bored indeed. He stood up. "There you are Herm. I was about to call a search party but I know where you were anyway, the library!"  
  
"Sorry Ron, got held up. Got everything?"  
  
"Sure. Lets go!" and with that they walked out of the Gryffindor common room, out of the castle and into Hogsmeade!  
  
There first stop was Honeydukes, to stock up on sweets of every kind. They then on wondered around all the shops buying presents for friends and family and just treats for themselves. They laughed and joked and were having a great time as friends, Hermione had forgotten that this was the day she had planned to tell Ron her feelings!  
  
When they finished shopping they had a butterbeer in the three broomsticks (a/n can't be bothered to get my hp book out. Forgive me if this is the wrong name!) with other seventh years. The day was just perfect and niether of them wanted it to end. Instead of walking back to Hogwarts for dinner they walked on and on to the hill that Sirius had used once for hiding in in their fourth year. They sat down on top of a hill and for a few minutes just gazed out into the sunset. Ron noticed Hermione shivering and put his arm around her. Hermione felt a overwhelming feeling of exctasy when he did this and wanted him to do more, wanted him to love her. Ron felt this exctasy too, and decided to make it even better, if that was possible. Inside they both knew in their hearts what each other felt but were scared to show it.  
  
"Hermione, theres something I've been wanting to tell you for some tme now."  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
a/n I stopped there because my story sucks and I don't know why I'm gonna post this. I think this is my last chapter because I just read someone elses fic and wow was that good, way better than this.Over and out Natz xxx 


End file.
